High School Magic
by slimshadyeminemlover
Summary: It a Disney crossover with jackunzel mericup and more rated m because it might get a little steamy. Please read I'm not good at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome! I hope you all enjoy this new story. Have fun reading.**_

High School Magic

Rapunzel and Merida and their parents moved to a suburban area after living in the city all their life. "Rapunzel, Merida we are here at our new home isn't beautiful?" Elinor their mother said. Both girls look out the car window. The house was blue and their parents told them that it had three bedrooms with three bathrooms and a kitchen, living room, dining room and laundry room. When the car stopped "Well girls go choose your rooms while we get the stuff from the moving van." their father Fergus told them. Both girls looked at each other and ran in the house. The first bedroom has a bay window and a big closet Rapunzel fell in love with the room she looked at her twin even though Merida was a couple minutes older she likes to ask her if it's ok. Merida said " Go ahead Rapunzel it's not my type of room its all pink and purple." "Oh thank you thank you" Rapunzel said with excitement. Merida went to the next room it was blue and gold she loved it. After they all got set up their father ordered pizza. Rapunzel and Merida finished dinner they went out side. Rapunzel sensed something was wrong "Merida are you ok?" "Yea its just I miss our old home." "Well we didn't get to see the school yet it might be just as good as our last and might even have cutie boys." Rapunzel said teasingly. Merida laughed "Well you might be right."

Next morning. Merida wakes up to Rapunzel's alarm clock going off. She walks to her room and sees her standing in front of her closet. "Can't you turn off your alarm clock sis." Merida asked miserably. Rapunzel jumped in surprise "Oh Merida I didn't hear you walk in." Rapunzel turned off her alarm clock "Its I just don't know what to wear for school." "Don't worry sis you'll think of something trust me." Merida said reassuringly. "Any way I better go get ready myself." Merida said as she walked out. About thirty minutes later the girls walk to school. When they get their they started to walk to a bench but a football hit Rapunzel in the head knocking her off balance making her fall. Merida helped her up while looking for the person who threw it. Suddenly a tall person was next to them "sorry about that me and my friend are playing and I missed the ball." "Its ok." Rapunzel said. "No its not listen here boy." "My name is Hiccup." "I don't care you hit my sis so I hit you." Merida said grabbing his shirt and making a fist to punch him but then someone tall and muscular walked to them. Rapunzel begged "Merida please we just moved here." "No Rapunzel." Rapunzel was going to say something but she saw a guy grab Hiccup and pulled Meridas fingers off his shirt. "Hiccup you were suppose to get the ball not get beat up." "Hey i was busy with him." Merida said. A teacher seen what Merida did and brought you to the office. Rapunzel started to pick the stuff she dropped and the tall guy helped her "thanks." Rapunzel said. "No problem i'm Hans." "Oh hi I'm Rapunzel." The bell rings for first period. Rapunzel walks to the office. Merida got sent home so I'm probably going to be by myself all day Rapunzel thought. "Im North your principle now lets see what do you have first." "Gym with Phill." "Ok let me call someone down to show you around." A minute later a girl walks in with orange hair. "Anna can you show miss Rapunzel around." "Yes i could." "So this is gym with Phill and over there is math with Mr. Incredible and over there is the cafe and there is the art room with Bunny." While Rapunzel was walking with Anna someone was riding on a skateboard down the hall and crashed into Rapunzel. "I'm so sorry I couldnt stop in time." They stood up and tried to separate but Rapunzel's necklace was stuck on his sweatshirt. "Here let me get that." the guy said. Rapunzel let him unhook it but it was taking awhile and people started to stare because they were so close. Rapunzel looked up and realized this guy had white hair and was about five inches taller than her. When he finished everybody in the hall was staring. She started to blush uncontrollably. "I'm Jack." "I'm Rapunzel." Rapunzel felt him staring at her so she blushd even a deeper red. The bell rang for lunch. At lunch Rapunzel was eating an apple when somebody slapped her table making Rapunzel jump. She looked up and saw five girls one with platinum blonde hair and two with blonde hair and two with brown hair.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy i cant wait to make the second chapter. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back hope you guys enjoy.**_

Chapter 2

Elsa's P.O.V.

As me and my friends walk up to the stupid bitch who was all over _my_ boyfriend. Elsa slammed her hand on the table causing the blonde to jump. "You. You're the new girl right. Here's a few rules stay away from my boyfriend." Elsa yelled at her. The blonde girl looked at her quizzically "I don't know who you boyfriend is." the blonde snapped. Meg spoke up " Well you were all up against him in the hall." "No we bumped into each other and my necklace got stuck on his hoodies zipper." the blonde said. Elsa looked at the necklace it was a golden sun that said Rapunzel across it. Elsa reached across the table and ripped the necklace off of the blonde. "Rapunzel I guess is your pathetic name thanks for the necklace." "Hey give that back its not yours." Rapunzel yelled heartbroken with tears in her eyes. Elsa laughed "Go cry in the bathroom." she said as she put the necklace in her pocket. Meg, Helga, Aurora, Elsa and Jane laughed as they walked away.

Rapunzel P.O.V.

Rapunzel ran out of the cafeteria to the girls bathroom. When she got there she started to cry. Then someone walked into the room. "Are you ok?" asked a voice. "I'm fine." Rapunzel said trying to act happy. "I seen what happened at lunch it's not ok I'm sorry that Elsa queen bitch did that to you." Rapunzel looked at the stranger she had a black dress with fishnet sleeves and red and black stockings with red converse. "I don't even know why she won't listen to me that I didn't mean no harm." Rapunzel told the stranger. "Elsa does it to everyone. I'm Mavis what's your name." "I'm Rapunzel." " We could always get another necklace if you want." "I would but that necklace was a gift from my birth mother." Rapunzel said solemnly. The bell rings. "Well we should get to class." Mavis said as Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack was walking around the school looking for his girlfriend Elsa. He finally found her outside by a tree so he walked up and sat next to her. "So you got detention again for pushing a little girl in a wall." Jack said. Elsa looked at Jack and shook her head up and down. "Why do you do this Elsa?" "Maybe because my boyfriend is off flirting with other girls." Elsa spat out venomously. Jack looked at her and said "I'm not flirting with other girls let's hang out after school ok." "But I got detention." "So just miss it this once." "Ok." Elsa said kissing Jack on the cheek.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Walking from class to her locker with Mavis when she saw three guys beating up this one. Rapunzel and Mavis ran up to them "hey knock it off." Mavis yelled as Rapunzel was helping the kid up. "Now I could do that if you too beautiful ladies give me and my friends something." "In your dreams Gaston now move." Mavis said while pushing them out of the way. The two girls took Hiccup to the nurse when someone said "Mavis." Mavis and Rapunzel turned and saw a little girl. "What you doing here Vanellope." "Elsa pushed me." the little girl told them. "That stupid bitch. Anyways Rapunzel this is Vanellope my sister. Vanellope this is Rapunzel." Mavis said introducing them. Rapunzel waved then the nurse said their parent was here. Rapunzel was walking home when someone grabbed her shoulder "you know you shouldn't be walking by yourself." the voice told her. Rapunzel turned and saw the guy from this morning. "Hans right well I'll be fine my house is right over there." Rapunzel told him then ran up to the house and walked in. Rapunzel ran to her room and slammed the door close.

Meridas P.O.V.

Merida was sitting in her room when she heard Rapunzel slam the door. Merida got up and went to Rapunzel's room. She opened the door to find rapunzel crying on her bed. "Hey sis what's wrong?" Merida asked. Rapunzel sat up her eyes were red and puffy. "Well today I meant people and they were mean and the one took my necklace." Rapunzel said starting to cry again. Merida went to her and gave her a hug "don't worry I'll get your necklace back."

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Well I hope her guys liked this chapter sorry the first chapter was quite a mess. Cant wait to make the next and sorry for taking so long to update. And I'm I the only one who absolutely hates Elsa no matter if she's good or evil.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome back hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 3

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Rapunzel got up the next morning to Merida pushing her off the bed. Rapunzel looks at the clock and sees its three in the morning. "Meridaa it's too early go back to bed." Rapunzel groaned. "No we have to change your look to make you tougher." "Its not going to work." Rapunzel protested. "We doing it anyway." Merida said while pulling her to the bathroom. Four hours later Merida steps out proud of what she did. "Come on Rapunzel we have to go and we need to pick up one more thing well maybe two." Merida told Rapunzel. Rapunzel stepped out her her hair that use to be blonde is now purple. Merida also bought her an outfit it was a black belly shirt, with light jean shorts, black leather boots that come up to her knee and a black leather jacket. "Hey Merida will this purple come out." Rapunzel asked. "Yes it will." Merida responded. They walked into a piercing shop. Rapunzel froze "don't worry you're not going to get a real one you'll get a fake one and I'll get a real one.". Merida walked up to the guy in the chair "Sinbad it's me Merida my sister here needs a fake eyebrow and a fake nose piercing. And I would like a real nose and eyebrow piercing." "Alright red that will be $150." Sinbad told her. "Ok." Merida said giving him the money "Rapunzel sit." Merida demanded. Rapunzel sat and got the stuff put on when she got up she said "that didn't hurt." "Well I wouldn't hurt my sis." Merida told her. "And you got to go to school and give this note to the office." Merida told her. "Why aren't you going to school?" "Don't worry I'll be there by lunch." Merida reassured her. "Ok." Rapunzel said walking towards to school.  
Elsa's P.O.V  
Elsa grabbed Hans who was walking by and she pulled him into the closet. "Hans I missed you." she said kissing him. "I miss you too." Hans replied. "I don't think I can pretend to like Frost for much longer. Can we just destroy him already?" Elsa asked. "That's not our mission we have to find out his weakness." Hans said pulling Elsa into a kiss. But then the door opened and Meg came in "Elsa Jacks coming.". "Damn ok you distract him so I can get out." Elsa said. Meg left and a couple of minutes later Elsa left. Elsa saw Jack talking to Meg she walked up and kissed him.  
Rapunzel's P.O.V.  
Rapunzel gave the note to the office now she was looking for Mavis. She found Mavis sitting on the ground in the courtyard. "Hey." Rapunzel said. Mavis looked up "what happened to you?". "My sister that it would make me more tougher." "Ok well it looks good. Come on let's get to class." Mavis said grabbing Rapunzel's hand. "Ok." Rapunzel laughed. The first class they had was with Phil the gym teacher which was at the other end of the school. When they got there Phil already instructed everyone to jog when he turned he said "you four detention." Rapunzel turns around and sees Jack and Elsa behind them. Mavis starts a staredown with Meg from across the gym. "And because you'll are late you can walk all class." Phil said pointing to a spot in the gym. The four of them walk there. "Well Rapunzel feeling a bit dangerous lately." Elsa laughed. "Give me back my necklace." Rapunzel demanded. "What necklace?" Elsa asked innocently. Mavis grabbed Elsa's hair and pushed her. Elsa lunges back punching Mavis in the face. Rapunzel kicks her off Mavis. "Feeling like fighting me bitch please you will not win." Elsa said while pushing Rapunzel and sitting on her Elsa raises a fist to punch her but someone pulls her off. Jack says "Elsa enough if you have her necklace give it back and go take a walk.". Elsa throws the necklace at Jack and storms off. Mavis says "I'm going to the bathroom to clean up.". Jack picks up the necklace and hands it to Rapunzel "Well I believe this is yours.". Rapunzel takes it struggling to put it back on. "Here let me help." Jack offered. "Thanks." Rapunzel said. Jack moved Rapunzel's hair to the side his finger brushed against Rapunzel's skin sending butterflies in her stomach. "There you go." Jack said. "Thanks." Rapunzel said turning around. "Don't I remember you having no piercings and blonde hair." Jack laughed. "Oh this is not real. I would never be able to get real ones." Rapunzel laughed while taking them out. The bell rang signaling class is over.  
Jack's P.O.V.

Jack was thinking about Rapunzel during math with Mr. Crood. "... Jack are you even listening." Mr. Crood yelled. "What?" Jack asked sheepishly. "Jack's been like that all day after being with Rapunzel." Chel teased. Elsa looked at Jack. Well she's pissed Jack thought to himself. "Jacky boy gots a crush." Flynn laughed. "Everyone get back to work." Mr. Crood yelled.

Elsa's P.O.V.  
"Hans Jack is throwing a birthday party so help me invite everyone from this grade and the grade below." Elsa said. Hans grabbed her by the waist " come with me for about 10minutes." Hans whispered in her ear. "No at the party we can because there will be to many people." Elsa said. "Fine. You're inviting Rapunzel." "Why not we think of all the horrible things we could do to her. The bitch had it coming." Elsa laughed. The bell rings letting everyone go home.  
Merida's P.O.V.

"Rapunzel you like him." Merida said while trying to climb a tree. "No. And I'm happy that the purple came out I don't think I need it to be tough." Rapunzel replied. "Yaya and we are invited to the party." Merida said. "I don't think I want to go." Rapunzel said. "Why? You have to." "Well his girlfriend doesn't like me." "Please come on it's tomorrow." "Fine." They both started to walk home. "Tomorrow we go shopping before the party." "Ok." They got home "Merida DunBroch. Rapunzel DunBroch where have you been? Dinner has been done for hours." their mother yelled. "Sorry." they both said at the same time. "We just lost track of time." Rapunzel confessed. "Well your father and I have something to tell you." their mom said. Both girls looked at them quizzically. "I have a business meeting in L.A. and since you can't miss anymore days of school you guys will have to stay here." their father said. If they go on a business trip that means we could go to the party Merida thought. Merida elbowed Rapunzel and looked at her. "But we want to go too." Rapunzel cried. Merida laughed she is good at acting. "Yeah its not fair mom,dad." Merida cried. "Sorry girls cab is already here." their father said while helping Elinor with her bags. "Now girls I love you both." "We love you too." Rapunzel and Merida said together. "Bye girls." their parents said. When the cab left around the corner "yes no parents which means no lying to get to the party." Merida yelled. Rapunzel jumped up and down. "Well I'm tired goodnight punz." "Night Merida."  
 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter and next is the party can't wait and who the hell does Elsa and Hans work for?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome back. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 4

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Rapunzel goes over to Merida's room to wake her up. "Merida get up." "Rapunzel go do something. I'm gonna sleep until three hours before the party starts so go away." Merida said throwing a pillow at Rapunzel. Rapunzel walks out and thinks for something to do. "I could go to the park." Rapunzel said out loud. Rapunzel gets dressed and about 15 minutes later she arrives. She sits on a swing when she hears two familiar voices. "I'm telling you the red head that's in my math class is amazing. I think I'm going to ask her out." a male voice said.

Jack's P.O.V.

"If you want to ask her out then ask her Hiccup." Jack told his best friend. Jack looks at the park and sees Rapunzel on the swing. Jack whispers to Hiccup " you see that blonde I can't stop thinking about she's just amazing." Hiccup looks at the blonde and says "that's the one with Mavis who helped me when Hans and the others were beating me up.". Jack looks at the girl when she starts to talk to someone. "Can you help me?" a little boy asked. "Sure what do you need help with." Rapunzel replied while standing up. "I can't reach the monkey bars and I really want." the boy said. Rapunzel picked up the little boy "sure.". She held him up " Now you put both hands on the one bar then take one hand to the next then the other hand." Hiccup said " now that's the girl you should be with not Elsa no offense." Jack looked at Hiccup "you don't need to say no offense you're my best friend you can speak your opinion.". "Come let's go play." Jack said while running to the playground. Hiccup looked at his friend and thought " even though he is 17 he still acts like he's 3." Jack runs up to the playground and says "who want to play a game." a bunch of little kids screamed yes. Rapunzel was laughing and said sure. "Ok the game is man hunt rules are." Jack said rambling off the rules. "Ok team captains are me and this guy." Jack said pointing at Hiccup. " Rapunzel you're on my team." Jack said. Rapunzel laughed as she walked up to him. Hiccup said "this little guy here." The continued to pick their teammates Jack said "Hiccup you count first." When Hiccup turned around Jack told the little kids to hide and he grabbed Rapunzel's hand and took her to a hiding place. "Rapunzel I'm sorry that my girlfriend is such a bitch." "Its ok I can handle it." "I don't even like her though." Rapunzel stared at him with wide eyes and asked "Why?" "Because when she's around I can't do things I like." "Oh." "I founded you." a little girl said. "Well I have to go guys it was fun hanging out with you." Rapunzel said to the little kids. "You will come back and play later right." the little boy from the monkey bars said. "Of course you guys are soo fun to be with." Rapunzel said hugging the kids. She got up and said bye to Hiccup. "Jack its almost time for your party." Jack looked at his watch "crap it is." "Hiccup my party." Jack said.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

"Merida we only have an hour till the party." "What I told you to get me up three hours before." "Sorry I was at the park." "Its ok but we need to get to the mall." Merida said grabbing Rapunzel's hand as the ran. When they got there they had 30 minutes till the party. "Ok Rapunzel you should wear this skirt." Merida said holding up a black miniskirt. "And you should wear this shirt." Merida said holding up a purple belly shirt. "Naw I'm thinking about wearing a dress." "Ok then you get it while I get mine." Merida said. Rapunzel walked over to the dresses she pulled out a light purple dress that came to about her mid thigh. When Merida was done they paid and went home.

Elsa's P.O.V.

This party will be fun Elsa thought. About 5 minutes later there was over 100 people there. Someone grabbed Elsa and pulled her into the bathroom. Elsa turned and saw Hans. He kissed Elsa. Elsa kissed him back. Elsa said "after the party please." "Fine." Elsa stepped out of the bathroom and walked up to Flynn "give this to Rapunzel she said handing him a little white pill."

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Rapunzel was dancing with Mavis and Merida when someone pulled her away. She looked up and saw Flynn. "Come dance with me." "Um ok." Rapunzel answered. Rapunzel was dancing with Flynn "here I'll get you a drink." "No thank you." "Just take it." "No." she said pushing him away. Flynn grabbed her hand. "Get off." Rapunzel said and kicked him in the balls. "You stupid bitch." Flynn yelled at her. Rapunzel was walking around when she heard someone say her name. She turns "Hey." "How do you like the party." Jack said. "Its really great." "Well I'm glad your having fun." "Are you having fun?" "Not really I broke up with Elsa." "Why?" "Because I caught her with someone else." "That's terrible." "Yeah it is." Then a slow song came on the DJ said "grab a partner." Rapunzel turned and started to walk away but Jack grabbed her hand "will you dance with me?" Jack asked. "Sure."

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack pulled Rapunzel close. Jack looked at Rapunzel they were dancing in the back. Jack felt this sudden urge to kiss Rapunzel. He leaned in and kisses Rapunzel. Rapunzel although surprised kisses him back. When they hear a screech they turned to see everyone forming a circle. Jack and Rapunzel push through the crowd and they saw Merida and Elsa in the middle. Elsa through a punch at Merida but Merida dodged and kicked Elsa in the stomach. "Merida stop." Rapunzel yelled. "Yeah Merida stop." Elsa teased. "Shut up Rapunzel." "No Merida fighting her won't change anything." Rapunzel said but she wasn't sure she would get through because Rapunzel could smell the beer her sister drank. "Rapunzel shut up." Merida yelled. "Come Merida we're going home." Rapunzel said. "I don't want to go home. And you can't make me because you're not my real sister." Rapunzel turned and looked at Merida tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe you said that." Rapunzel ran away crying. Everyone looked at Merida who is looking at the ground. Rapunzel ran outside it's raining she runs down the block. She looks at the bracelet that Merida made her when they were little. She takes it off and throws it in the mud. She runs into the woods she tripped over a branch.

Jack's P.O.V.

Elsa is laughing "good job Merida.". Jack says "party over everyone out." Hiccup walks up to Jack and Merida "she won't do anything stupid would she?" he asked. "How would I know." Merida said. "We have to find her." Jack said. "I will look at home." Merida said. "I'll look around town and Hiccup you go with Merida." Jack said. "Ok." Hiccup said. Merida held on to Hiccup as they walked to her home. Jack walked to the end of the street when he saw a bracelet.

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Her leg was bleeding but she didn't care she just wanted to go. The tears in her eyes blurred everything so when she tripped again she just sat there but she heard someone's voice "Rapunzel!" She got up and started to run she ran into a clearing. She sees shadows create a person with blue fire hair "W_who are you?" "I'm Hades. And what a shame the thing that happened to you." "Leave me alone." "Like your real family who just left you and like Merida who doesn't like you." With those words Hades disappeared. Rapunzel fell to the ground and curled up crying after a couple of minutes she fell asleep.

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack finds a clearing and in the middle he sees Rapunzel. He pi is her up and takes her home. When he walks in Merida and Hiccup fell asleep on the couch. He walks up the stairs and opens a door the room is pink and purple so he knew it was her room he puts her on the bed but her eyes shoot eyed open "Jack I'm scared." Rapunzel said. What she said confused him "why?" "I seen Hades he is mean please stay with me." "Ok." he said getting in the bed. Rapunzel put her head on his chest. Jack looked down at her seeing she fell back to sleep. What is Hades up too? Jack thought. "Wouldn't you like to know Jack Frost?" someone said stepping out of the shadows. Jack was getting up saying "what do you want..." "Don't move you'll wake her." Pitch said laughing. "I'm not here to fight Frost just a question. Is she worth it?" Pitch said disappearing. Jack thought yes she is. And he fell asleep.

Merida's P.O.V.

Merida wakes up and sees she's in Hiccup's arms. "What the...Rapunzel" Merida thought. She gets up and looks at Hiccup "he is so damn cute." Merida walks up the stairs and opens Rapunzel's bedroom door. She sees Rapunzel and Jack. They are both asleep she goes over to Jack and pokes him in the head his eyes open "Jack thank you and can you please stay here so I can go get her favorite breakfast?" "Uh sure I guess."

Jack's P.O.V.

Jack looks at Rapunzel and kisses her head. He feels his phone vibrate. He looks and sees someone is calling "hello?" he answered. "Mate where are ya?" "I'm around Bunny don't you worry." Jack teased. "This is no time for jokes Frost." "Bye Bunny." Jack said as he hung up. Rapunzel sat up "you shouldn't move." Jack said. "I'm fine." Rapunzel mumbled as she got up she went into her closet and pulled out a bag. "What are you doing?" Jack asked. "Packing." She answered. "I can't let you leave." Jack said picking her up and putting her on the bed. "Why no one cares just like he said." Rapunzel said tears forming. Jack was on top of her "I care. When I first saw you I wanted to be with you.". "Really?" Rapunzel asked. Jack shook his head up and down he leaned down and kissed her. She put her arms around him. Then someone opened the door "this is not the bathroom." Hiccup said staring wide eyed. Jack got up turning red. "You can use my bathroom." Rapunzel said pointing to the door. "Ok." Hiccup said. "That was unexpected." Jack laughed. Rapunzel laughed hugging Jack. When Hiccup stepped out they heard Merida "guys I got breakfast." Hiccup said "race you." to Rapunzel and Jack they all ran down stairs. Merida laughed at them. Rapunzel got down second and Jack was first. "I won." Jack said laughing. Merida walked up to Rapunzel "I'm sorry I was drunk you are my sister and best friend." "Its ok I understand did you get my favorite." "Yes." They got their food and ate it. "I'll be back I have to change." Rapunzel said. Merida said "I bet I can beat you in call of duty Hiccup and Frost."

Rapunzel's P.O.V.

Rapunzel took a shower and was deciding what to wear. "I'll just wear pajama pant and a tang top." She got dressed and brushed her hair. She went downstairs they were playing the game. Rapunzel sat next to Jack. Jack looked at her "well don't you look adorable." "Guys get a room." Hiccup said. "Well we could." Rapunzel said. They all laughed. When Merida won she stood up and danced "I won." Hiccup picked her up and put her on the couch and started to tickle her. Merida started to snort while she laughed. Jack grabbed Rapunzel and pinned her down "kiss me and you go free." Rapunzel laughed you have to catch me first she said as Merida got free and pulled Jack off of her. The girls giggled as they hid behind a the isle in the kitchen. Jack and Hiccup found them "I caught you." Jack said. Jack pulled Rapunzel into a kiss. Merida kissed Hiccup on the cheek. Then they heard something Jack looked and a bag went over their heads. "Jack what's happening?"Rapunzel asked. They hit the ground with a bump "Oww." They all said.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Well I loved this chapter that's why its so long sorry about that I just got really into. What is Hades and Pitch up to.**_


End file.
